Once Upon a Victorious
by chman21
Summary: These are Victorious versions of thirteen classic fairy tales. I tried to include all the major ships. This story also includes a special apperance by another Dan Schneider character.


**Once Upon A Victorious**

**Tori White And the Seven Dorks**

Jade was dressed in a long black gown with a long black cape and a silver crown on her head.

She opened up her laptop and asked "Homepage, homepage, on the Slap, tell me who is the lead in the school play."

Sikowitz appeared on the screen and said "It has to rhyme."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No, it has to rhyme."

"Fine, homepage, homepage, on the Slap, tell me who is the lead in the school play, ASAP. Now just tell me before I knock you out of your screen."

"All right already, Tori White is playing the lead in "The Fairest of them All."

"Tori White!"

"Yes, but you are playing her understudy."

"Understudy?"

"Yes."

"So if anything, tragic, happens to her before the play I get to play the lead?"

"I'm a little scared to answer this, but yes."

"Interesting."

"Now Queen, if I were you I wouldn't-"

Before Sikowitz could say anymore the Evil Queen closed her laptop. The Evil Queen went searching until she found a girl with long hair the color of red velvet cupcake wearing a white buttoned shirt, a brown vest, a long brown hood, brown gloves, and brown boots.

"Huntsman!" she shouted.

"I'm a lady," she corrected.

"Fine, huntswoman, I have a job for you."

"What is it?"

The Evil Queen handed the huntswoman a battle axe.

"Take this axe, kill Tori White, and bring me her heart."

"I'm not sure if I can do that."

"Just go do it!"

"Don't yell at me."

"Then go kill Tori White!"

"Will you pay me?"

"No!"

The huntswoman went in search of Tori White until she found a girl in a long black skirt with a white silk blouse and red ribbon on her head.

"Why hello there girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was only saying hello."

"Oh, well, hello, I'm Cat."

"I'm Tori White, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too."

While Tori White was putting books into her locker Cat saw this as an opportunity. She held out her axe and prepared to swing, but before she could complete her task Tori White turned around and saw what she was up to.

"Cat, are you trying to kill me?"

"No, of course not."

"Cat, tell me the truth."

"Ok, the Queen wants the lead in the school play, so she's trying to kill you."

"Oh dear, that's not good."

"You should probably hide."

"Yeah, good idea."

Tori White went to find a place to hide. She kept searching until she found a room where all seven members of A.V. club were having a meeting. All seven of them had long white beards, big red noses, pointy ears, pointy shoes, and big pointy hats.

"Why hello there."

"Girl!" Robbie shouted.

"We never had a girl in the A.V. club before," said Sinjin.

"Oh no, I'm not joining, I'm just hiding from the Queen is all."

"If you join A.V. club we'll protect you from the Queen."

"Yeah, I'd rather take my chances with the Queen."

Tori White tried to leave, but Sinjin blocked the exit.

"We're not letting you leave," he said said.

"Ok fine, I guess I'm stuck here. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing much," said Robbie "Just dust all of our technical equipment."

"Who do you think I am the maid?"

"I'd love to see you in a maid outfit?" said Sinjin.

"Please, leave me alone."

Meanwhile, Cat reported back to the Evil Queen.

She handed her a shoebox and said "Here's your heart."

"Give me that!"

The Evil Queen snatched the shoe box from Cat as she shrieked and ran away.

The Evil Queen opened up her laptop and again and asked "Homepage, homepage, on the Slap, now who is the lead in the play?"

Sikowitz appeared on the screen and said "You forgot the rhyme again."

"Just tell me!"

"Tori White is still the lead."

"Yeah, good luck having a dead girl as the lead."

"She's not dead, she's still alive."

"Really, tell me where she is?"

"I'll tell you if you give me some coconuts."

"What?"

"That's the deal, coconuts for information."

"Fine!"

Jade waved her hand as a coconut magically appeared in Sikowitz's hand.

"Now tell me!"

"She's been hiding out with some dorks in A.V. club."

"I can't believe that huntswoman tricked me!" Jade opened up the shoe box "This is probably just a fake heart!"

"That's real actually," said Sikowitz.

"Whatever, I'm still keeping it."

Tori White was dusting the equipment when Robbie asked "Are you sure you don't want to come with us to set up the lightning?"

"I'm sure, I don't want to."

"Fine, you don't know what you're missing."

"I think I do."

As soon as the seven dorks left Tori heard a knock at the door. It was the Queen, but she was wearing a gray wig and a black cloak, so Tori did not recognize her.

"Why hello there," the Queen greeted.

"Hello there ugly old woman," Tori White greeted.

"Would you like an apple?" she asked as she pulled out a shiny red apple.

"No thanks, I'm more into candy and fast food, sorry."

Tori slammed the door on the queen, but then she heard another knock. Now the Queen was dressed in black pants, a red t-shirt, a red cap, and was wearing a black fake mustache and carrying a white pizza box.

"Why hello there," she said in a fake Italian accent.

"I don't remember ordering any pizza."

"Uh, it's free, here, take the pizza."

"Oh, I couldn't."

"Just take the stinking pizza!"

"Fine."

Tori White opened up the box and took a bite of a slice of pizza.

"This is delicious, it sort of tastes like-"

But before she could finish Tori suddenly fell to the floor.

"Yes, now I'll be the lead in the school play!"

The Evil Queen was laughing, but as she was laughing her mustache tickled her nose which caused her to sneeze.

"The fake mustache was a bad call."

When the dorks returned they had found Tori White lying on the ground.

"No!" Sinjin shouted "She was going to be my girlfriend!"

"No she wasn't," said Robbie "She was going to be my girlfriend!"

Robbie started to cry along with Sinjin.

"She was out of all of our leagues," said Burf "But I'll still miss having a girl in A.V. club.

Now all seven of the dorks were crying. Beck who was dressed in a red prince outfit, black boots, white gloves, and a long red cape heard their cries and came into the room. He found Tori White lying on the ground and gave her a passionate kiss.

For some reason this kiss had woken Tori White up.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I only kissed you to wake you up."

"Oh, ok, want to live happily ever after?"

"Sure."

Tori White took the prince by the arm and walked out with him.

"Hey, what about us?" asked Robbie.

"Sorry boys, I have a prince now."

"We can compete with that."

"No we can't," all the dorks said.

"Yeah, you're right."

Meanwhile, the Evil Queen opened up her laptop again and asked "Homepage, homepage, all the Slap, please tell me I'm the lead in the play?"

Sikowitz appeared on the screen and said "Sorry, Tori White is still the lead."

"Dang it!"

"And she stole your ex-boyfriend and for poisoning her you are expelled from Hollywood Arts."

"Dang it!"

Jade punched the screen and left it cracked.

"I had to live in a computer, didn't I?"

**Caterella**

Cat was wearing a dirty dress made entirely out of rags and a yellow apron on her head while scrubbing the floors. Trina walked in wearing a black ball gown with a black feather on her head along with Tori and Jade who were both wearing ugly make-up and a pink ball gown with a pink feather on Tori's head and a green ball gown with a green feather on Jade's head.

"Ok girls," Trina said "It's time to go the school dance tonight."

"Can I go to the dance too?" asked Cat.

As soon as Cat asked that question all three of them laughed hysterically.

"Don't be ridiculous Caterella," said Trina "You're not going to the dance."

"Just look at that dress," Tori said.

"People would laugh at you," Jade said.

"Well, I don't care, I still wish to go the dance."

"Yeah, that's not happening," Trina said.

"Aren't you a little old for dances anyway."

"I am not too old, how dare you say that. Never mind, this house better be spotless when we get back, see ya."

Trina, Tori, and Jade left Caterella alone to clean the house.

"Well, this is just great."

Caterella began crying, but then, all of the sudden, Sikowitz appeared in a puff of smoke wearing a light pink ball gown, a golden crown, and a pearl necklace while carrying a golden wand with a star at the tip.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your Fairy God Acting Teacher."

"My Fairy God Acting Teacher?"

"Yes, your Fairy God Acting Teacher."

"That's a mouth full."

"I am here to take you to the dance."

"Well, I'm flattered, but you're not my type."

"No, no, I'm here to make sure you go the dance."

"Oh, ok, but men should not wear dresses."

"Do you want to go the dance or not?"

"Yes please."

"All right then."

Caterella's Fairy God Acting Teacher waved his wand and in a puff of smoke her dirty dress turned into a lovely white ball gown and she was now wearing a diamond tiara on her head and a pair of glass Fazzini boots.

"I look so beautiful, and I even have Fazzini boots, but why are they made of glass?

"You try shopping for Fazzini boots on my salary. Now, you can go the dance, but your dress will turn back at a certain time."

"Why can't it last forever?"

"If it could I'd live in a bigger house. Now, make sure you're back heer by ten o'clock."

"Isn't it supposed to be midnight?"

"I'm not letting a teenage girl stay out that late, not again."

"Ok, ten o' clock it is."

Caterella went to the school dance and while there she caught the attention of Robbie was wearing a blue prince outfit with black boots and a blue cape.

"Hey there," he greeted.

"Oh, hey."

"Would you care to dance?"

"Sure, why not, I've got nothing better to do."

Caterella began dancing with the prince, but unfortunately for her he was not a skilled dancer.

"Quit stepping on my feet!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be, I'm having a good time."

Caterella had forgotten the rule as the clock struck ten.

"Goodbye," Caterella told the prince.

Caterella took off and left the prince alone.

"Wait, come back, you're the only girl who's ever been interested in me!"

The prince chased Caterella, but it was no use. Fortunately she did leave something, one of her glass Fazzini boots. The next day the prince went to Caterella's house.

"What do you want?" asked Trina as she answered the door.

"Well, I found this glass boot at the dance last. It belong to this girl I danced with and I really want to find her so I was wondering if-"

"Forget it," Trina, Tori, and Jade said as they left the room.

"May I try the boot on?" Caterella asked.

"Why sure."

Caterella sat down as the prince placed the boot on her one foot.

"It fits!" the prince shouted "It fits, thank you so much for trying on the slipper, you're the girl who agreed to try it in. So, do you want to live happily ever after?"

Caterella was about to answer until she heard her stepmother say "Caterella, I need you to wipe my nose!"

"Well, anything's better than living here."

The prince tried to pick up Caterella, but he was not strong enough to lift her, even though she weighed very little.

"Maybe we should just walk out of here together."

"Good idea," the prince agreed.

Caterella and the prince walked out together holding hands. Trina, Tori, and Jade came out to find no one there.

"Hey Caterella where are you going?" Tori complained.

"Caterella come back we need you!" Trina complained.

All three of them women kept complaining until Sikowitz appeared in another puff of smoke and used his magic to make tape appear on all three of their mouths. The three of them tried to remove the tape, but it was just too strong. Now the three of them could not say anything.

"Now that's what I call a happy ending," said Sikowitz.

**Sleeping Tori**

King David and Queen Holly Vega were celebrating the birth of their baby daughter, Princess Tori, with a party.

"Ok everyone," the queen said "Give the princess your gifts."

A fairy in a long pink dress with hair the color of red velvet cupcake approached the princess's crib, waved her silver wand, and said "I give her the gift of beauty, and beautiful cheek bones."

A male fairy in a long white robe with an afro and glasses approached the princess's crib.

"What shall I give her? I know, how about the gift of intelligence."

"Boring!" one of the party guests shouted.

"Fine," the fairy waved his wand and said "I give her the gift of music, happy?"

The fairy stood with the other fairy.

"That's a nice dress," the female fairy said to the male fairy.

"It's not a dress, it's a robe, I'm a boy!"

"Whatever you say."

Sikowitz who was wearing a light pink ball gown with a pearl necklace, a golden crown, and carrying a golden wand approached them.

"Hey guys, I have a problem, I don't have a gift for the princess, help me out."

"Sorry," the female fairy said "That's your problem."

"Oh, drat!"

"Ok, it's your turn," the queen said to the fairy.

But before he could give his gift a woman appeared in a black puff of smoke. It was Trina who had two large black horns on her head with gigantic bat wings on her back and was wearing a black dress with a purple trim and a long black cape while carrying a golden staff with a green ball at the end.

"Who's that?" the female fairy asked.

"That's the evil fairy," the queen answered.

"You did not invite me to this party!" she complained "Why didn't you invite me?"

"Because no one can stand you," answered the king.

"Yeah," everybody agreed.

"Is that so, well then," the evil fairy waved her staff over the young princess "I place a curse on this girl, when she is sixteen years old she will break her nail on her bowling ball and die!"

As soon as the evil fairy casted her curse she disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"That woman sure can hold a grudge," said the male fairy.

"What are we going to do?" asked the queen.

"Perfect, I finally have a gift!" Sikowitz said.

"What?" the queen asked.

"Nothing, but I think I can help."

"Can you break the curse?"

"No, but I can change it."

"Then what good are you?" asked the king.

"Just chill out," Sikowitz waved his wand over Tori and said "When she breaks her nail on a bowling ball she will not die, instead she will fall into a deep sleep until she is kissed by a prince."

"Does she have to kiss a boy?" asked the king.

"Would you rather she dies?"

"No, kissing a boy is a good."

To avoid the curse from happening the king and queen closed down all the bowling alleys in the kingdom. Years later when the princess turned sixteen her parents were away on business when she noticed an old woman wearing a brown cloack in her basement rolling a bowling ball down a bowling alley.

"Why hello there?" the old woman said.

"What are you doing?" asked the princess.

"I'm bowling, do you want to try it?"

"Sure."

The princess placed her hand in the bowling ball and rolled it down the alley. She scored a strike, but the princess had noticed something different about her fingers.

"Dang it, I broke a nail. I'm feeling sleepy."

Now that the princess had broken her nail she collapsed on the floor and fell into a deep sleep. In a puff of black smoke the old woman revealed that she was actually the evil fairy in disguise.

"Maybe next time when there's a party I'll be invited!"

"No you won't," said a random voice.

"Oh, shut up!"

The king and queen had carried the princess into her bedroom and placed her on her bed. The two of them heard a knock on her bedroom door. They opened the door to reveal an African-American boy with dreadlocks wearing a blue prince outfit with black boots and a blue cape.

"Hello there," the queen greeted.

"Hey, I heard there was a princess here who could be awoken by a prince's kiss and I'm always looking for women and I'm a prince, so, do you mind if I rescue your daughter."

"Does he have to kiss her?" the king asked.

"David, do you want your daughter sleeping forever?" the queen asked.

"Kiss away."

The king covered his eyes so he would not have to see the kiss. The prince leaned over the princess's bed and gave her a romantic kiss that woke up her up.

"You saved me, thank you."

"You're welcome, hey, I know we just met and all, but do you want to go live happily after?"

"Sure."

The two were about kiss again until the king stopped them.

"Yeah, go live happily ever after; just don't kiss in front of me."

The prince picked up the princess and carried her away.

"It had to be a kiss, didn't it?" said the king.

**Catpunzel**

David's pregnant wife, Holly, was cutting coupons until her scissors stopped working.

"These scissors are so dull," Holly looked out the window and noticed a display case full of sharp scissors in her next-door-neighbor's yard "Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please go next door and steal a pair of scissors from that witch?"

"But honey, that's stealing, and besides, that witch is dangerous, who knows what she'll do to me."

Holly took David by the collar and said "David, listen to me, you do not want to say no to a pregnant woman! Now go over there and steal those scissors."

David knew saying no to a pregnant woman was not the best idea, so he snuck into the witch's backyard, broke the display case with a rock, and took a pair of golden scissors. Unfortunately as soon as he took the scissors out of the display case he was caught by Jade who had wrinkly green skin, long red finger nails, broken teeth, and a long nose with a wart on it and was wearing a black dress, a black cape, and a black pointed hat.

"Hey you! How dare you steal my scissors?"

"I'm sorry, and it's not a big deal, they're only scissors!"

"They may be only scissors to you, but these scissors are like my children to me. You just tried to steal one of my children! How, I swear I'm going to do so many illegal things to you!"

"Please, you don't understand, I only stole the scissors for my wife, and she's pregnant, you can't say a no to a pregnant woman, just try."

"Oh she is, is she? Then in that case you can borrow my scissors, on one condition?"

"What?"

"You have to give me the baby after it's born."

"What, that's crazy, I'm not doing that!"

"Then I'm going to turn you into,"

The witch bent down and whispered it into his ear.

"That's disgusting!"

"Then give me the baby!"

"Ok, fine."

David went home to tell his wife.

"Hi honey, good, you got the scissors."

"Yeah, I did, oh, and we have to give our baby to the witch."

"Oh, well, that's good- What, no, no way, I am not giving up my baby!"

"Honey, she said if I didn't give her the baby she would turn me into,"

David whispered it into his wife's ear.

"That's disgusting! Ok, fine, she can have the baby, but we're not having any more after this. This one has already caused enough trouble."

After the baby was born the witch took from Holly and David and named it Catpunzel. Catpunzel grew up to be a beautiful girl with red hair the color of a red velvet cupcake. When the witch was in high school she was extremely unpopular and did not have any friends. Because of this she did not want Catpunzel to have a social life, so she locked here in a high tower with no doors and only one window.

Because Catpunzel spent all of her time up in the tower her hair was never cut and grew so long it was long enough for someone to climb up her tower. The witch visited her every day and entered her tower by climbing her long hair.

One day Catpunzel was sitting by her window when she heard someone shouting "Hey!"

Catpunzel looked out her window and saw an African-American prince with dreadlocks wearing a red prince outfit with a red cape.

"Oh, hello," she greeted.

"I saw you from outside this tower and I think your smoking."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just think you're really pretty, that's all."

"Oh, thank you."

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure."

The prince looked all over for door, but could not find one anywhere.

"Where's the door?"

"There isn't one."

"Then how am I supposed to come up there if there's no door?"

"I don't know."

The prince looked up and noticed how long her hair was.

"Hey, do you mind if I climb up your hair?" he asked.

"Sure, go right ahead."

Catpunzel let her hair down for the prince as he climbed up her towe.r

"Man, this is a nice place."

"Thank you."

"So, how about you and I get out of here and go see a movie?"

"I'd love to."

"Ok."

The prince went to take Catpunzel to the movies until he realized there was no way she could leave her tower.

"You're still trapped in this tower."

"Oh, that's right I forgot."

"I know, tomorrow I'll bring you some rope so we can get out here."

"Kay, kay."

The prince climbed down Catpunzel's hair. The next day the witch climbed back up Catpunzel's hair.

"You sure are heavy, even heavier than the prince who visited me."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"You just said a prince visited you?"

"No, I didn't you."

"Yes you did! How dare you!"

The witch dragged Catpunzel out of her tower by the ear to talk with her.

"How could you see someone behind my back?"

"I don't know," she said while sobbing.

"Well I never had a boyfriend in high school and neither shall you!"

The witch pulled out her scissors and used them to cut off Catpunzel's red hair, only leaving a short amount of it on her head. Catpunzel was so scared she ran away from the witch.

"Children," she complained.

"Tell me about it," a young boy in casual clothing said "One time my little sister dated this bad boy who stole my motorcycle."

"What happened?"

"They broke up after she found he collected pee-wee babies."

"A boy, collecting pee-wee babies, how outrageous."

"I know, but you're being ridiculous here, I mean, you're locking her in a tower, but then, I did lock Carly in our apartment and install a security system. But he is a prince and Griffin was a bad boy, but now that I think about it maybe he wasn't that bad, after all, he did collect pee-wee babies. Yeah, I acted like a witch."

"I resent that, and by the way, aren't you in the wrong show?"

"I'm a very important part of this story."

"Since when is there a childish artist in Rapunzel?"

"Who are you calling childish? But, yeah, I don't know this story very well, but from what I can remember this is the part where the prince comes back for Rapunzel."

"Oh, right, thank you."

"You're welcome, do you know how I can get back to my own show?"

"Not my problem."

The witch left Spencer alone as she went up to the tower the Catpunzel's hair. She let the hair down for the prince to climb; only when he reached the top he found the witch and not Catpunzel.

"Catpunzel, I love what you've done with your, everything."

"I am not Catpunzel you idiot, I am a witch!"

"Oh, then I better leave now."

"Wait, don't go, you have a stain on your shirt."

"No I don't."

The witch took out a mustard bottle and used it to squirt mustard on the prince's shirt.

"Now you do!"

"Hey, this is my favorite shirt!"

"Well, that's what you get for seeing Catpunzel behind my back!"

"Don't you think you're overacting?"

"No!"

Catpunzel was walking through the forest when she finally found the prince who was searching for her.

"Catpunzel!" he shouted.

"Oh, my prince, at last I found you," Catpunzel noticed the giant mustard stain on his shirt "Your shirt, it's stained!"

"It will be ok."

Catpunzel start to shed tears, but then her tear drops landed on the prince's stain causing it to disappear.

"Yay, the stain is gone!"

"So, do you want to go live happily ever after?"

"Sure, why not?"

The prince and Catpunzel finally made it to the movies as planned.

**Little Red Riding Cat**

Cat was walking through the woods in wearing a rood hood while carrying a basket when she ran into a wolf with an afro and glasses.

"Hello there," the wolf greeted.

"Hello there wolf."

"What do you have in your basket?"

"It's special medicine to bring to my brother in the hospital."

"Is your brother injured?"

"No, no he is not?"

"Then what's wrong with him?"

"Many things."

"Well, would you may be like to go out with me afterwards?"

"Please, wolf, get away from me, I feel uncomfortable."

Little Red Riding Cat walked away from the wolf.

"She's so pretty and so tasty. No wolf, fight it, fight it, you know what happens to your stomach when you eat people, but she just smells so delicious, oh, I can't help it."

The wolf went to the special hospital to find Cat. Cat walked into her brother's room, but lying in her brother's bed was the wolf in a hospital gown.

"Hello Cat," the wolf greeted.

"What are you doing here wolf?"

"I'm not a wolf," the wolf said "I'm your brother?"

"No you're not, your ears are bigger."

"The better to hear you with my dear."

"Yeah, that's not going to work."

"Well, it's just, it's just, oh forget it, I'm just going to eat you."

The wolf tried to eat Little Red Riding Cat, but then she twisted his thumb which caused him to stop.

"That really hurt," he said while sobbing.

"You're not so tough," she said.

Little Red Riding Cat took a frying pan and used it to knock the wolf unconscious.

"That sure was easy."

Little Red Riding Cat noticed banging noises coming from the closet. It was her brother who the wolf had locked in the closet and was no needing medicine.

"All right, I'm getting you the medicine."

Little Red Riding Cat went into the closet to bring her brother the medicine.

**Robbie and the Beanstalk**

Robbie was playing the guitar when his mother, Trina walked in.

"Stop playing!" she shouted "Now listen, we do not have money for cosmetics and I need my make-up, so you are going to sell that guitar so I can buy myself some make-up."

"But my mother, I need my guitar to play music."

"Listen, I need my make-up, I am tired of hearing you play that thing twenty-four seven, and all of your songs are terrible. So just sell that thing before I get angry and you know what I'm like when I'm angry!"

Robbie knew exactly how she was when she was angry, so he went out into the streets to sell his guitar.

"Hello," Sinjin said as he came up to Robbie.

"Hello," Robbie said.

"Nice guitar," he said.

"Thank you."

"Are you selling it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I'll give you these beans for the guitar."

Sinjin pulled five green beans out of his pocket.

"I don't think so."

"They're magic beans."

"Really, ok."

Robbie handed Sinjin the guitar as he handed Robbie the beans. Robbie went home to find Trina.

"So, where's my money?"

"I don't have money, but I have these."

Robbie showed Trina the beans.

"Nice joke, now where is my money?"

"This is what I got for the guitar."

"You mean to tell me that you sold your guitar for these beans!"

Before Robbie could say anything Trina slapped him in the head.

"But they're magic beans."

"Do you not care about my face? I need my make-up! You have got to be the most gullible person alive, there is no such thing as magic beans!"

Trina was so angry she tossed the beans out the window, but then the two of them noticed the ground was now shaking. They went outside to see that a gigantic beanstalk had grown in their backyard.

"You owe me an apology," Robbie said "You shouldn't have slapped my head."

"I owe you nothing, I wanted make-up, not an overgrown beanstalk in my backyard!"

"Well, maybe there's something at the top of it, I'm going to go check."

"Ok, hurry back!"

Robbie climbed up the beanstalk to see what was up there.

"He'll be dead in minutes," Trina said to herself.

Robbie continued to climb the beanstalk until he found a castle with a solid gold microwave.

"Cool, a microwave," Robbie noticed that one of the buttons said GOLD "What does this button do."

Robbie pressed the button and when he opened the microwave it was filled with solid gold bars.

"Cool, a microwave that creates gold, I have got to take this home."

Robbie picked up the microwave.

"This is so heavy."

Suddenly, Robbie heard giant footsteps approaching.

"Fee, fi, foo, thumb, get out of my house fool."

Robbie looked up to see a gigantic Rex.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted the golden microwave can I have it?"

"No, then how am I supposed to pick up chicks."

"Oh, well, goodbye."

Robbie ran away with the microwave as the giant chased after him. Robbie climbed down the beanstalk with the microwave, but the giant was also climbing down.

"Oh, Robbie, you're back," Trina said "I guess I can't turn your room into a spa anymore."

"Mother, I stole this microwave that creates gold, but now a scary giant is after me."

"Hey baby," the giant said to Trina "How about you and me go the movies to see a flick."

"Gross!" said Trina as she took a chainsaw and chopped down the beanstalk, crushing Rex.

"Well, at least now I'll be rich."

"Hey, you could say thank you," Robbie said "I nearly got killed trying to get that microwave."

"Yeah, I could, but I won't, now excuse me, I have make-up money to make."

Trina took the microwave to create some gold so she could buy more make-up.

**RumpleSinjin**

Every girl in school was crowded around the handsome King Beck. Every girl wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Out of my way," said Jade as she pushed every girl aside.

"Why should you get to be the king's girlfriend?" asked a random girl.

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?" asked the girl.

"Because it just so happens I can turn creamed corn into donuts."

"Really?" asked the king "Because I would totally date a girl who could do that?"

"Then yes, I can do that!"

"Ok, I'll come to your house tonight, if you can turn creamed corn into donuts I'll be your boyfriend, if not I'll tell everyone in school that you were lying."

After school Jade went home to figure out what to do, for she did not want to face public humiliation.

"Yeah, maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Suddenly, Sinjin appeared to her wearing a black buttoned shirt, black pants, black pointed shoes, and a big black pointed hat.

"I think I can help you?" he said.

"Can you start by getting out of here?"

"No, but I can turn creamed corn into donuts."

"You can?"

"Yes, but you have to do something for me?"

"What?"

"You have to kiss me."

"No way."

"A hug?"

"No."

"A date?"

"No."

"Fine, how about this? After you start dating the king and he gives you that new pear phone you have to give it to me."

"Forget it!"

"Then no deal."

"Fine, just get on with it."

Sinjin took a can of creamed corn, poured it onto a tray, placed the tray in the oven, and when it came it the corn was now a dozen donuts. After the king came to Jade's house and ate the donuts he made her his girlfriend officially making her a queen.

For their three month anniversary the king bough the queen the new pear phone. In the hall Sinjin came up to her.

"Nice phone," he said "Can I have it?"

"No."

"You made a deal with me, so you gave to give me the phone."

"Well, I'm already dating the king, so ha!"

"Hey, if you don't give me the phone I'm going to tell everybody about our deal."

"Come on, can't you let me keep this phone? I love this phone."

"Fine, if you can guess my name you can keep the phone, but let me warn you, I have a weird name, it's going to be hard to guess."

The queen noticed a boy walking down the hall and asked "Hey, can I have a yearbook?"

The queen began flipping through the yearbook.

"Hey, that's cheating!" he shouted.

She kept flipping until she found his name.

"RumpleSinjin."

The queen started giggling at the sound of his name.

"It's not funny!" he said "And you just cheated!"

"You just said I had to guess your name and I did, so, we're done here."

The queen walked away from RumpleSinjin and kept her new cell phone.

**The Frog Nerd**

Princess Trina was singing along to her solid gold pear pod, but very badly. She kept walking and singing until she tripped over a well and accidentally dropped her pear pod in it.

"Not my pear pod!" Trina shouted "And who built a well here anyway?"

The princess was sad for a while until a frog with glasses and an afro climbed out of the well and said "I can get that pear pod."

"Then go get it."

"But you have to agree to go on a date with me?"

"Fine, now get it!"

The frog climbed back into the well and retrieve her pear pod.

"Here you go," the frog said.

The princess did not even thank the frog; she just took the pear pod.

"Hey, I just saved your pear pod!" the frog said.

"So?"

"So, you have to go on a date with me now."

"Yeah, not going to happen, I only wanted my pear pod back."

After the princess got home the frog came to her castle.

"Hello frog," said the king.

"Hey, I'm here to take your daughter on a date."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"He said if I saved your pear pod you would take me on a date."

"You have to take this frog on a date," said the king.

"Dad!" she complained.

"You need to honor your commitments."

"I'm not so crazy about you either."

The princess went to take the frog on a date. The two were having lunch together, but the princess was not enjoying it.

"Just talk to me."

"No!"

"Will you give me a kiss?"

"Gross!"

"Just kiss me and we can end this date."

"Fine."

The princess picked up the frog and kissed him, but to her astonishment the frog transformed into a prince in a blue outfit, however, this prince was nerdy and still had an afro and glasses.

"You're a prince?" the princess asked.

"Yes, some witches were bullying me and turned me into a frog, but now that you turned me back we can live happily ever after."

"Forget it!" The princess started to walk away, but the princess turned back and asked "Wait, are you rich?"

"As a prince I am very rich."

"Oh, well, ok, let's happily ever after."

The princess and the prince held hands and walked away together.

**Tori and the Geek**

Trina and Jade walked into the room.

"I hate being poor!" Trina complained.

"It's dad's fault he's latest movies stunk," said Jade "Why do we have to pay for it?"

"Well you shut up!" Tori said "We may not be rich anymore, but at least we still have our health."

"And will health buy me a new hat, no?" said Trina.

"Hey girls," their father said as he walked in "Guess what, I'm working on this new movie and I think it could be a hit."

"Yes!" Trina said "We'll be rich again!"

If this movie is a hit can I have those new Fazzni boots?"

"And can I have a new car?" asked Jade.

"Now girls, let's not get carried away here," said their father "Tori, if this movie is a hit do you want anything?"

"Well, I would like this new rose-scented shampoo, possibly."

Trina and Jade started laughing at her.

"Shampoo, come on," Trina said.

"I just like to have shinny hair, ok."

"Well I just like clothes."

"Yeah, I'm getting out of here," said their father.

Their father went to San Diego and made his movie, but unfortunately it was a disaster and he could not afford to fly back to L.A., so he had to drive there. While driving his car broke down. He was walking through the woods at night, when he found a castle.

In the backyard of the castle was a bottle filled with pink shampoo.

"Look at that, it's the shampoo Tori wanted."

He picked up the keyboard, but was caught by a nerdy boy with an afro and glasses.

"How dare you steal my shampoo?"

"I'm sorry; hey wait a minute, why do you use women's shampoo anyway."

"I just like having sweetly smelling hair! Anyway, you're going to pay!"

"Yeah, you're not that scary, so I'm leaving."

"I might not be able to beat you up, but I can call the police."

"Look, I only stole the keyboard, so I could give it to my daughter, Tori."

"Oh, is she pretty?"

"Yeah, she's real petty."

"You can have the keyboard if you let your daughter live with me."

"Wouldn't you rather have any of my other daughters?"

"No, I want Tori!"

"Well, I can't do that, I can't tolerate my two other daughters without her."

"Then I'm going to call the police."

"I don't care, I'd much rather go to prison than live alone with my two daughters."

The geek began crying.

"Please, no girl has ever been interested in me."

"Look, you see-"

But the geek kept crying.

"Fine, I'll let Tori live with you, just stop crying!"

The father went home to tell Tori.

"Are we rich?" Jade asked.

"Did you get our presents?" Trina asked.

"No."

"Bye," they both said as they left the room.

"Tori, I did get you a keyboard."

"Oh, thank you father."

"But I sort of stole it from this geek and he kind of threatened to call the police if I didn't let you live with him."

"What are you going to do?" asked Tori.

"I'll just let him call the police."

"No, Dad, I'll go live with him."

"Are you sure?"

Tori heard Trina's terrible singing coming from her room.

"I'm sure."

Tori went to the geek's castle.

"You must be Tori," the geek said "No other girl has ever gone near me before."

"I'm Tori, but not I'm not talking to you."

"Usually you have to mess up before hearing that."

"You threatened to call the cops on my dad and asked him to sell me. If you want the stupid keyboard back I'll give to you, just let me go!"

"I'm sorry," the geek said "I was never going to call the police on your dad. It's just girls don't really talk to me, so I thought this was the only way I could get a girl, just leave."

"You didn't have to do this if you just wanted to go on a date with me. I'll go out with you."

"Really, miracles do come true."

The geek took Tori to the movies where they saw the latest "Galaxy Wars" movie. Even though Tori did not enjoy the movie she still had a great time with the geek. The two became fast friends after that and started spending more time together.

One night Tori was dressed in a love yellow ball gown with long white gloves and was dancing with the geek. The geek was not a very good dancing, but nevertheless Tori enjoyed dancing with him.

"Tori?" the geek asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I am so nervous, I always get this way around pretty girls."

"Oh, stop."

"Ok, I'm going to say it, Tori will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, that's nice, but no."

"Why not? Is it because I'm nerdy."

"No, no, but yeah, that's part of it."

"I understand."

"I hope you don't mind, but I do miss my family, can I go see them."

"Will you go out with me if I do this?"

"No."

"I'll still do it," the geek handed Tori a pear pad and a pear phone "This pear pad shows you whatever you want to see and if you press this button on this pear phone you'll be transported back here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, even though I know you're never coming back, that's what happens on every one of my blind dates."

"I promise, I'll come back."

"Ok, but I've heard that one before."

Tori went home in a limousine the geek had sent for her. Tori knocked on the door as her father answered with a joyous face.

"Tori!" he shouted.

Her father gave her a hug so tightly she could barely breathe.

"It's been misery here without you, I'm glad you're home," Trina and Jade came down the stairs "Hey girls, Tori's home!"

"Whatever," Jade said.

Trina was walking down the stairs and noticed Tori's beautiful dress.

"Where did you get that dress?" Trina asked.

"Oh, the geek gave to me. He's pretty wealthy."

"Exploitation, I taught you well."

"Hey, I did not exploit him, the geek is my friend!"

"Sounds like a boyfriend to me," said Jade.

"How on earth could you like that nerdy loser."

"We are just friends, and he is not a nerdy loser, ok, he might be nerdy, but still! Why did I come back here?"

Tori stormed away and ran upstairs.

"You know, she may be living with a geek, but I'm still jealous of her," Jade said.

"I know, she's living this fancy lifestyles and we're stuck here living like, uh, poor people, I can't even say it."

"I have an idea of how we can't put an end to this lifestyle of hers," said Jade.

"You are so devise, but I like it, tell me about the plan."

Tori walked down the stairs and said "Ok, I'm getting out of here. I like being here, but now I want to get back to having more than one bathroom."

"Hey Tori," Trina said "Listen, do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, I really do?"

"Oh come on, just stay for a few more days."

"Yeah, I have enough of crazy for one week; I just want to get back to sanity."

"Come on, we really love you and miss you," said Trina.

"Yeah, you two are lying, so I'm leaving."

"But wait!" Jade said "Let's just play a quick game of What Am I?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, the geek is expecting me."

"Come on, the geek won't mind if we play just one game," Trina said.

"Well, all right."

The three girls went upstairs and put cards and headbands on their heads. Tori's card said PLATAPUS, Trina's card said TOMATO, and Jade's card said BOXERS.

"Am I an animal?" Tori asked.

"Yes," answered Trina.

"Do I live in the tundra."

"I don't know where the heck you live," said Trina "Ok, am I a fruit?"

"I have no idea," Jade said "Am I a piece of clothing?"

"Yes," Tori answered.

"Where can I be worn?"

"I don't really want to answer that. Ok, guys, we've been playing for three days straight, can we stop."

"No, we have to finish the game," Trina said.

"But I'm really worried about the geek. I should have returned by now. I know, I check on him using the magic pear pad."

"Magic pear pad?" Jade said.

"That geek must be really rich," said Trina.

Tori took out the pear pad and said "Show me, the geek," the geek magically appeared on the screen, but he was shown wrapped in a blanket sobbing on his couch.

"Oh my gosh! He's heartbroken."

"So what?" said Trina.

"Some people actually care about people's feelings."

"Really? That's weird."

"I have to go back."

"But wait, we haven't finished the game," said Trina.

"You're a tomato and you're boxers, there game over, now I'm leaving."

Tori took out the magic pear phone and pressed a button as she disappeared in a swirl of golden sparks.

"She has a magic pear phone too?" Trina said "Where does this geek get all this cash?"

"What now?" Jade asked.

"Want to play again?"

"Why not."

Trina and Jade put new cards on their heads and started guessing what they were. Tori arrived at the geek's castle and found the geek sobbing.

"I'm here," Tori said "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm just sweating from my eyes."

"I'm sorry for coming back so late, my sisters and I were playing What Am I? Trust me, that game is like impossible to win."

"Yeah right," the geek said "You left me and only came back because you were guilty. Just get out of here."

"No, no, please forgive me, if you forgive me I'll be your girlfriend."

Suddenly, the geek's blanket levitated in the air to reveal that the geek had transformed into a tall, handsome prince without glasses with straight hair, tan skin, and big muscles wearing a red prince outfit with a red cape, and a golden crown.

"Hey Tori," the prince said "Surprised?"

"Yeah, I thought you were just this geek and then you just transform into a handsome prince, explain please."

"Well, I was dating this girl for a while and it was going well until I found out she was an evil witch and evil witches are not really my type, so I dumped her, but she got so angry she turned me into a geek. When you agreed to be my girlfriend you broke the spell. So, now that you know what I truly am, do you want to live happily ever after?"

"Well, I know looks and coolness are not important, but it doesn't hurt."

Tori and the prince began dating and Tori's father never had to worry about money again, for they invited him to stay in the castle with them, as for Tori's sisters they spent the rest of their lives trying to guess what they were.

**Cat and Robbie**

Cat and Robbie were in the hall when they heard the bell ring.

"We should get to class," Robbie said.

Cat and Robbie walked through the hallway, but could not find their classroom anywhere. The two kept looking for their classroom and somehow ended up in the woods.

"I think we're lost," Cat said.

"I know, I have a GPS on my pear phone."

Robbie looked at this pear phone, but saw that he had no signal.

"Drat, no signal!"

"We're going to be late for class," Cat said.

"I know!"

"So do something."

"What am I supposed to!"

As soon as Robbie shouted those words cat began crying.

"Cat, I'm sorry, please, don't cry."

Cat would not stop crying until she looked up and saw a house made entirely out of candy and gingerbread.

"Yay, candy!" she said cheerfully.

Cat ran up to the house and began eating it.

"Cat, we shouldn't eat this house. It might be made of candy, but it's still someone's home."

"Wazz off!" she said as she continued eating the house.

All of the sudden, Trina approached them, but she was now elderly and had wrinkly skin with a long nose with a wart on it, long red nails, broken teeth, a hunch-back, a long black dress and cape with a black pointed hat on her head.

"Hey, are you eating my house!" she shouted in her crackled voice.

"No I'm not," Cat said.

"You have bits of gingerbread in your mouth."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do, I see them."

"I just don't want you to be mad at me."

"For what?"

"Eating your house."

"That's fine, this is just my vacation, why don't you come inside, I'll fix up something delicious food."

Cat and Robbie followed the old woman inside the house as she went to get Cat some food.

"Cat, I'm getting a weird feeling about this woman."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think she might be a witch."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, for one thing she looks and dresses just like a witch."

"So?"

"I think we should just leave and get back to class."

"Who cares about school, we have candy."

The old woman came back carrying an enormous bowl of bibble.

"I hope you like bibble."

"Yay, bibble!"

The old woman kept feeding Cat food, but mostly bibble and it wasn't long until Cat had put extra weight.

"Cat, I think you need to stop eating all this food, I mean, you have gotten a little fatter."

"What's that supposed to me?"

"Nothing, I just think maybe you need to lose a few pounds."

"Hey, I can quit whenever I want!"

But Cat just continued eating all the candy and bibble on the table.

The old woman walked into the room and said "Cat, do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

The old woman opened up her oven and said "Do you mind going into my oven?"

"Say what?"

"You're a witch aren't you?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, and I created this candy house to lure children in. I just wanted to fatten you guys up a little bit before I ate you. Cat is well and fat, but you are scrawny."

"Hey, I'm sensitive about that!"

"Whatever, I'm still eating you too."

"What if we don't want to be eaten?" Cat asked.

"I don't care. Now, before I eat you I need to ask you, are you guys high in calorie?"

Robbie could see the witch cared about her weight and saw it as an opportunity to escape.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we're very high in calorie; at least, that's what the last witch who tried to eat us said."

"Oh, well, I want to keep my perfect figure, I need to watch what I eat, my beauty just doesn't happen by accident," Cat and Robbie gagged for the two of them knew the witch was anything but beautiful "Ok, you guys are free to go."

Cat and Robbie exited the witch's house.

"I can't believe that worked," Cat said.

"Now, let's get to class."

The two of them eventually found their way back and made it back to school in time for class.

**The Princess and the Pee**

Andre was wearing a blue prince outfit with a cape and opened the door to reveal Jade wearing a torn green dress.

"Hey," the prince greeted.

"Hey," the girl greeted "I heard you've been looking for a new girlfriend, so I was thinking the two of us could go out."

"I don't know, my grandma will only let me date princesses."

The prince's grandmother who was wearing a long white dress with a silver crown on her head entered the room.

"Who are you!" she screamed

"I'm a princess and I would like to date your grandson."

The queen laughed at the girl's request.

"Don't be ridiculous, you ain't no princess! You don't even look like one!"

"Well, I got mauled by a pack of angry squirrels while coming here."

"That's what they all say!"

"Grandma, can I talk to you?" asked the prince.

The prince dragged his grandmother to another part of the room.

"I don't think she's lying," said the prince.

"Well, I think she is, so there's only one way to prove it."

"Oh no, we're not doing that again."

"Oh yes we are, I'll go get the lemonade."

The grandmother left and came back with a whole picture full of lemonade.

"Drink this!" she shouted.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Don't what me, drink it!"

"Ok, fine."

The girl picked up the lemonade and completely consumed it within seconds.

"That was good, thank you-"

The girl did not finish her sentence, but instead she put her hand to her stomach.

"One, two," the queen counted

"I have to go."

The girl quickly ran into the bathroom. After the girl was finished in there the queen immediately hugged her.

"Ok, what's going on?" she asked.

"Princesses have been known to have tiny bladders and since it did not take you very long to handle that lemonade you truly are princess."

"Now that I know you're a princess we can live happily ever after," said the prince.

"Ok."

The princess and prince walked away together to go on their first date.

"Be home soon!" the queen shouted.

**The Little MerCat**

A mermaid with red hair the color of a red velvet cupcake with a green fish tail and a seashell bra was in the hallway in the lower part of Hollywood Arts that was completely filled with water. This was where all the merpeople attended. Sikowitz swam in with a long blue fish tail, a long white beard, a golden crown on his head, and a golden trident in his hand.

"All right everyone; let's get this field trip to the land part of Hollywood Arts on the road. But remember, do not eat any land food, we don't want a repeat of what happened last field trip."

"That only happened one time," said Sinjin who now had a green fish tail.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

The mermaid followed her class until she reached the land part of Hollywood Arts. While there she noticed Beck who was dressed in a blue prince outfit with a cape.

"He's hot," she said to herself "I think I'm in love with him."

All of the sudden, the prince had tripped into the water. Before his hair could get wet Cat pulled the prince out of the water and back onto land. She quickly swam back to the ocean part of Hollywood Arts before the prince could see her for humans were not supposed to know about mermaids.

"My clothes might be wet, but at least my hair is still dry," the prince said "When I found who saved my hair I'm totally going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

Meanwhile, the mermaid was in class day dreaming about the prince.

"Hey you!" her teacher shouted "Pay attention!"

But the mermaid still kept daydreaming about the prince.

"What are you daydreaming about?" asked Jade who was sitting next to her and now had gigantic black octopus legs and was wearing a black bra.

"This prince I met in the upper part of the school, I wish I was human."

"I can do that," she said.

"Really, how?"

"No talking!" shouted their teacher.

"I'll tell you after class," she whispered.

After class the mermaid met the girl she was talking to.

"Ok, so, you can turn me into a human?"

"Yes, I'm a sea witch."

"Yay!"

"But, if I do this you have to give me your coupon for Nozu?"

"My coupon?"

"Do you want a boyfriend or don't you?"

"Yes."

The mermaid took out her coupon and handed it to the sea witch.

"Now, in order to stay a mermaid you have to find a boyfriend within three days or you'll turn back into a mermaid."

"Kay, kay, just get on with it."

"Fine."

The sea witch waved her hands as the mermaid's body began smoking her tail had transformed into human legs.

"I can't breathe!" she shouted "Can you please get me to the surface?"

"Do I have to do everything?"

The sea witch waved her hands again as the mermaid appeared on the surface.

"Hey," the prince greeted.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"I'm looking for this girl who kept my hair from getting wet."

"Oh, well I hope you find her," she said not remembering it was her.

"Hey!" Trina said in a purple dress and golden crown as she approached him "Are you going to date this girl who saved your hair?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then I'm the girl who saved your hair."

"Oh, if you say so."

The prince began to walk away with the princess.

"Now, I'm sad," the mermaid said "I just remembered, I'm the girl."

"Did you just lie to me?" the prince asked the princess.

"Duh," she answered.

"Then, we're through."

"Why did I answer that truthfully?" she asked herself.

"So, do you want to live happily ever after?" the prince asked the mermaid.

"But I thought this story was supposed to have a sad ending?"

"We're mixing it up," said the prince.

"Oh, well, ok."

The mermaid took the prince's hand and walked away with him.

**PinochiRex**

A poor carpenter named GeRobbie, had just finished carving a ventriloquist dummy he had named PinochiRex.

"You're so confident PinochiRex, if only you were a real boy."

When GeRobbie went to bed, Sikowitz appeared in a puff of smoke wearing a light pink ball gown, a pearl necklace, a golden crown, and carrying a golden wand while sipping from a coconut.

"That is some good milk, why am I here again, oh yeah."

Sikowitz waved his wand over Rex as the puppet began to move as if you were a real person.

"All right, I'm a real boy!" he said.

"Not yet," Sikowtiz said.

"Oh man, what a rip-off!"

"In order to become a real boy he have to act like a real boy."

"Oh, come on man."

"Sorry, those are the rules."

Sikowitz disappeared in a puff of smoke. The next morning GeRobbie came down the stairs to see PinochiRex who was now animated.

"PinochiRex!" he shouted "You're alive!"

"Don't you think I can see that? If I act like a real boy I'll become a real boy."

"That's great, but if you want to be a real boy you have to go school."

"Oh man, do I have to, can't we just go to North Ridge to pick up some chicks?"

"No, now, get to school."

"Oh, whatever."

PinochiRex, however disobeyed GeRobbie and went to North Ridge to meet girls.

"Hey baby," he said to a girl.

"Oh, hey," she greeted.

"Did you know I live in a posh mansion in Beverly Hills?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

As soon as PinochiRex told the girl his lie he noticed that his butt had grown larger than usually.

"What's up with your butt?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

But PinochiRex's butt had just grown larger.

"I'm getting out of here."

Before PinochiRex could stop her girl left.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

Sikowitz appeared in another puff of smoke.

"I forgot to tell you, whenever you lie your butt gets a little bit bigger."

"Oh, well thank you for the information," he said sarcastically.

"PinochiRex!" GeRobbie shouted.

GeRobbie came running towards PinochiRex.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. I can't believe you would ditch school. No come on, we're going home."

"Forget, I ain't going home with you, I'm staying here with the hot girls."

"But you have to come home with me, you're my only friend."

"Not my problem."

Another beautiful girl came up to PinochiRex.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he greeted back "I'm PinochiRex," PinochiRex turned and noticed how sad GeRobbie was "And this is my best friend GeRobbie."

"Hey," she said to GeRobbie.

"Hey," he greeted nervously.

"Maybe you two could go on a date some time?"

"I'd love to, here's my number, call me."

The girl handed GeRobbie a piece of paper with her phone number on it as she left.

"I can't believe it. A girl is going out with me? Thank you PinochiRex."

"You see that fairy," he said "I did a good deed, I gave up that hot girl for this nerd, now turn me into a boy already."

"You take what you can get, so here you go."

Sikowitz waved his wand over PinochiRex, but this time he transformed into a human teenage boy.

"I'm human, and I'm hot. This better be worth losing that hot girl."

PinochiRex noticed another beautiful girl walking by.

"GeRobbie, you can have that other girl, I'm going after that girl, hey wait up baby!"

PinochiRex went chasing after the other girl.


End file.
